


ALL I WANTED WAS YOU

by Immortal33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Fic, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform, finding The One, supernatural creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought Peter Hale deserved some hapiness. And who better than Lydia Martin to do that. </p><p>Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvaimagery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/gifts).



> I owe my newly found obsession of Teen Wolf to my lovely sister. This one is for you!

Peter POV: 

I couldn’t get Lydia off my mind. It was driving me crazy. She had shied away from me after she saw me. 

I had been after her in my younger self and I had succeeded. But I wanted her to like me the way I was now. I couldn’t keep hiding behind my younger self. 

She had practically freaked out. Yelling some nonsense and I even earned a slap from her. 

Derek forced me to leave her alone, although I still snuck around her house, just to see her. 

She was part of the pack, which made it a lot harder. I had to keep away, while she was in the Hale house. 

It was starting to get ridiculous. 

Especially when I saw how close Jackson got to her. 

I needed to do something quickly, before Jackson decided to go out with her again. And by the way he kept smiling at her and trying to get close to her, I knew it was only a matter of time. 

I would catch Lydia eyeing me from time to time, but she always managed to break away from my stare. 

She was mine, and I needed to let her know that, I just needed to figure out exactly how I was going to do that.  
Stiles POV: 

I had been watching Peter. I knew he was plotting something, and I was sure it had something to do with Lydia. 

“Derek, I need to talk to you.” I pulled on his arm a bit. The pack was out rough housing and wouldn’t bother us. 

At least not for a couple of minutes. 

“What!?” He answered annoyed and pulled his arm from my hold.

I automatically flinched at his remark and backed away. 

“Jesus, why do you have to be such a sour wolf?” I said until I hit the door. 

“What do you want, Stiles.” He said making my favorite sour face. 

I smiled. 

“Right, um, what’s up with Uncle Crazy? I know he’s plotting something, he keeps staring at Lydia and I don’t like it.” 

He raised his eyebrow at me. 

“You have a thing with Lydia?” 

“No.. We’re just friends. You know that!” 

“Right.” 

We stared at each other for a while.

“I don’t know what’s going on with Peter. Lydia came to me a month back and told me to keep him away from her. She was getting annoyed. And then of course, all the things Peter has done to her, I understand where she’s coming from. So I asked Peter to stay away from her. And so far, he has.” He told me annoyed and sighed. 

I went and sat back down at the porch steps. I looked out to the pack. Derek sat next to me. 

“I’ll keep an eye out.” He reassured me. 

“You do that sour wolf.” 

He huffed then smacked the back of my head and pointed a finger at me when I stared at him. 

“You could just use words.” I said getting up and rubbing my head. 

He smiled. 

I stood at the end of the porch. 

“Time for dinner, kids!” I called out. “ And some cake for dessert.” 

“Woo hoo!!” They all yelled. And started to come out of the forest. 

“You have them spoiled.” Derek told me. 

“You’re just upset cause they like me more than you. Common, help me get the table ready.” And I pulled him into the house. 

Seconds later the pack was inside washing their hands and sitting down. 

I had convinced Derek to buy a huge table so we could all fit. Now, we could all eat together. 

“I’m so glad we’re out of school. We could spend more time here!” Scott said happily. 

“I know, we are all together. A big happy family.” Erica added. 

“Especially with a Mom like Stiles.” Jackson said. 

I swallowed my soda fast. And nearly choked. I turned to see Derek’s face. He actually seemed amused. 

“We love our Mom!” The pack said together laughing. 

I blushed. 

Derek’s hand met mine under the table. He lightly squeezed it and smiled a bit. 

“Only because he has you spoiled.” Derek said in a rough tone, but the pack just laughed. 

‘Did he just agreed that I was the pack mom?’ I was blushing furiously. 

The pack continued on eating and talking about spring break. 

“Help me clear the table guys.” I told them and one by one they picked up their plates and took them into the kitchen. 

“Did you hear Derek? He accepted the fact that you are the pack mom.” Scott whispered to me. 

“He was just kidding. I’m not the pack mom.” 

“You are the pack mom. We all see it that way. We won’t accept anyone else.” Erica said. 

“Thanks guys. But..” 

“Are you saying you don’t want that title?” Derek asked coming into the kitchen. 

The pack tensed and slowly made their way back to the dining room. 

“Are you offering me that title? Cause I mean, I thought the pack mom was the Alphas mate, but you and me, we’re not together, and I mean, not that I wouldn’t want too, I mean.. that came out wrong, what I was saying..” He put a finger on my mouth. 

“Shut up.” He said quietly and kissed me. 

“Yeah!!! Alright Stiles!!” “Way to go Mom!” “Dad finally made the move!” 

The pack all shouted from the dining room. 

We laughed quietly. And Derek kissed me again. 

“We want cake!” The pack shouted. 

“Do you kids really have be so loud?” Peter added coming into the dining room. 

We brought the cake out and had our dessert. 

“Congratulations are in order.” Peter told Derek. “ Glad you finally manned up.” 

Derek growled at him. 

“Come now. I was just joking.” Peter said and ate his cake. 

I saw the way he kept looking at Lydia and it got me uneasy. 

The old man was up to something, I knew it.


	2. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the first chapter was rather short I decided to post Chapter 2 :)

Peter POV: 

I was being careful not to get caught by any of the pack members. I didn’t want anyone to see how interested I was in Lydia. 

At least, not yet. 

I needed a plan, a way to attract Lydia to me. But she was being so difficult. 

She didn’t want to talk to me, let alone see me. 

I groaned in frustration. 

“Something wrong?” Derek asked me. 

“No.” I answered a bit too quickly. 

“Really? And the fact that you stare at Lydia when the pack is here, has nothing to do with it?” 

“What?” 

“Stiles is concerned, and if he’s concerned, so am I.” 

“There is nothing to be concerned about.” 

I heard him sigh. 

“Peter, I don’t want anyone to get hurt. She is a part of the pack, so it is my duty to protect her, even from you.” 

“There is nothing going on, I promise.” 

He sighed again but left me alone. 

Stiles was more clever than I thought. I hadn’t even thought of him. He was more aware of the surroundings than I gave him credit for. 

And now that he was with Derek, I had to be more careful. 

Nightfall came, and I looked out my bedroom window. I pushed my thoughts toward Lydia. 

I could feel her, I saw as she readied herself for bed. 

“Peter?” She spoke to me. She looked into her mirror. 

I opened my eyes and looked at her. I smiled. 

“Why are you doing this?” She asked near tears. 

It bothered me to see how this hurt her. 

“I just want to be close to you.” 

“Leave me alone!” She screamed and shattered the mirror. Our connection was lost. 

I fell to my knees. 

This was going to be a lot harder than I had anticipated. 

I forced myself onto my bed. I wasn’t as strong as I used to be. These little sessions I had with Lydia wore me out. 

But what else was I going to do. She wouldn’t give me the time of day, and with Stiles now watching me. It was getting frustrating. 

I got up angrily, dressed quickly and jumped out my window. 

I need to see how much she cared for me. And if there is really nothing there, then I was wrong. And once and for all, let her go. 

Derek POV: 

“Peter is gone.” I inform my pack. 

“What?! Just like that? Why?” Isaac asks. 

“I don’t know, he was here yesterday, you all saw him. But this morning he didn’t come down for breakfast. I went to his room and its empty.” 

“Well, maybe he went for a run.” Lydia said unconcerned. 

“I thought that in the beginning, but his clothes are gone too.” 

I noticed the way her eyes widened, and her heart began to pump faster. I saw sweat beginning to form in her forehead. 

“Catch her!” I managed to say before she completely fell to the ground. 

Jackson was the closest and held her. 

“Lay her in the couch. Go get some cloths.” I instructed the pack. 

“What happened to her?” Jackson asked me. 

“I think the news of Peter leaving hit her hard.” I told him wiping her forehead. 

“But she doesn’t care for him, why should it matter.”

“They have some type of connection, he was the one that bit her.” 

He made a noise in his chest and huffed. 

“Will she be okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

A couple of minutes passed and she came out of it.

“What happened?” She asked. 

“You kind of fainted.” Stiles told her. 

She frowned and got up. 

“I have to get home.” She informed us. 

“I’ll take you.” Jackson offered. 

“No. Stiles, can you give me a ride?” 

“Ugh..” 

“Take her.” I told him. 

I watched as they both left. Jackson wasn’t too happy about it.

“Do you think Peter will come back?” Isaac asked. 

“I’m not sure. With Peter anything is possible.” 

“What’s for dinner? Mom, left, so…” Boyd asked quietly, trying to change the subject. 

“I’ll see if he left anything started.” I told them and Erica followed me into the kitchen. 

“This is just too weird. Why would Peter leave?” She started. 

“I’m not sure.”

“Stiles didn’t leave anything… Take out?” She asked. 

“Yeah, go ask the others what they want.” 

She walked out. I stayed behind. 

What is Peter doing? Maybe it has something to do with Lydia? But why leave?

“Ordered a Pizza. Got the special.” Erica told me. “ It’ll be ready in 45 minutes.” 

I gave her my keys and card. 

“Take Boyd with you.” 

“I always do.” She said smiling and took off. 

Lydia POV: 

I stared out the Jeeps window.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked me. 

I couldn’t help the tears. 

“He talked to me last night, and I pushed him away.” I confessed. 

“Peter talked to you, when?” 

“He came to me in my thoughts.” 

“I don’t know why he does that!” Stiles said hitting the steering wheel. 

“He didn’t say anything bad. He said he wanted to be close to me, and I told him to leave me alone. Now he’s gone. And it’s all my fault.” I put my face in my hands. 

Stiles stopped the Jeep and placed his arms around me. 

“Maybe it’s good that he left. It’ll give you time to sort out your feelings.” He assured me. 

“That’s the thing, Stiles, I think I love him. And knowing that he’s gone, it hurts, a lot.” 

“Lydia, are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then why ask Derek to keep him away from you?” 

“I was afraid.” 

He nodded and held me tighter. 

“Everything will be fine. You’ll see.” He reassured me. 

Once I stopped crying we continued to my house. He walked me to my front door.

“Stay with me till I fall asleep?” I asked him. 

“Sure.” 

We went up to my room. He sat on the bed until I came out of the bathroom. 

Then he snuggled me on the bed. 

“I cant believe you’re in love with Peter.” He told me. 

“It surprised me too.” I told him. 

“Since when?” 

“After the whole Alpha incident. Feeling that I was going to loose him, it knocked some sense into me. But you know, it’s Peter. I can’t be sure if he feels the same.” 

“Well, that’s for sure. But who knows. Maybe under all that craziness, he has a heart. And it might belong to you.” He told me. 

“Thanks, Mom.” I said giggling. 

He laughed. 

I snuggled into him and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Return

Lydia POV:

Three months had passed since we last had seen Peter. There was still no news from him. No one had any idea of where he was or if he was ever coming back. 

I tried forgetting, tried living as normal as possible. 

The first couple of weeks that he had left, I had dreams with him. But then, nothing. Just darkness. 

It bothered me, but I didn’t want to worry anyone over some silly dream. 

“Hey.” Jackson came over to me and brought me back to reality. 

“Hey.” 

“I was thinking we could maybe go out to dinner tonight.” 

“That actually..” 

“Sounds like a bad idea.” Peter’s voice interrupted. 

Jackson’s eyes widened. I wasn’t sure if it was fear or anger. I turned slowly. 

Only to come face to face with Peter. 

“Hello.” I managed to say. What the hell was that! 

“I don’t see why it would be a bad idea to go out with Lydia.” Jackson said rudely. 

“You’re right, there’s nothing bad with that. Only that I don’t want to her to go.” Peter answered coldly. 

“Peter.” I told him and placed my hand on his chest. His very toned chest. 

“Your call Lydia.” He told me. 

“Jackson..” I said and turned. “Thanks for the invitation. But maybe another time.” 

Jackson growled low in his chest and walked away, slamming the front door. 

“My, what temper he has.” Peter said sarcastically. 

I turned and slapped him hard. 

“Where the hell have you been!?” I yelled at him.

He had his hand on his face and smiled. 

“I missed you too.” He told me and pulled me toward him. 

“Why did you leave?” 

“For this.” He told me and placed his lips lightly on mine. I felt like my knees were going to give. 

He pulled me closer, and kept his hand on my lower back and deepened the kiss. 

“Excuse me.” Stiles interrupted. 

“Ah, Stiles. Great timing.” Peter told him. 

“You’re back.” 

“Yes.” 

“Lydia.” 

“Everything is just great.” I told him and smiled. 

“Just checking.” He said and left us. 

“Very protective.” Peter told me. 

“He has the right to.” I told him. 

“Now, where were we?” He told me and kissed me again. 

I pushed him a bit. 

“We need to talk.” I told him. 

“I hate it when a woman says that.” 

“But we need to talk. Where have you been? Why did you leave? And more importantly, why didn’t you ever call?” 

“Fine.” He told me and sat us down in the sofa. “ I’ve been here, I never really left. I’ll explain that too you later. I wasn’t in sight, because I wanted to see if you reacted to my absence, which you did and for the best. Which has me very happy. And last, I didn’t want to call. Not because I didn’t want to hear your voice, but because I needed to see if you loved me. If you missed me.” 

“Explain to me how it is that you were here.” 

“I was staying at Derek’s old loft.” 

“All this time, you’ve been in Beacon Hills?” 

“Yes.” 

“And no one knew?” 

“I think Derek knew. But I knew he wouldn’t interfere. Unless he had too.” 

“Humph. All this time you’ve been here.” 

“Yes.” 

“And you think that is the best way to get a girl?” 

“It worked, didn’t it?” 

“I don’t know.” I told him and smacked his arm. 

He grabbed me and kissed me. 

“Glad to see you finally manned up.” Derek said. 

We sat up straight. 

“Touché” Peter responded. 

“Glad to see you are back. I expect the loft to be as when I left it.” 

“Of course, nephew.” 

The rest of the pack came into the house. Jackson came in last. 

“Peter!” They all said. 

“Nice to have you back.” Isaac added. 

“Good to be back home.” He told them. And held me close to him. 

“So, I see Lydia already beat us to the welcome. Nice to see the love around here.” Erica said smiling. 

“No need to be jealous. There’s enough love to go around.” He told her and reached for her. 

She backed up slowly. Boyd wrapped his arms around her. 

“It’s okay.” He told him. 

Peter laughed and we all went into the kitchen. 

“What’s for lunch, Stiles?” Peter asked. 

“Why do you ask me? You guys can help too you know.” He responded smiling. 

It was good to see that everything was going well. That it was a bit normal for now. 

Scott POV: 

It was weird seeing Peter with Lydia. I had adjusted well to see my best friend dating our pack alpha, but Lydia with Peter. That was kinda weird. 

It felt weird. Especially with the age difference. 

“What are you thinking about?” Allison asked me. 

“I cant seem to understand the relationship with Peter and Lydia.” 

“What’s there to understand. They love each other.” 

“I don’t know, it doesn’t feel right.” 

She snuggled close to me. 

“Give it time.” She kissed me. 

“What about Jackson?” 

“What about him? He broke up with Lydia a long time ago, he didn’t care that she loved him, even through the hell he put her through, she still loved him and he just pushed her aside.” 

“I know, but I know he does have feeling for her.” 

“Why the sudden interest in all of this?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Scott?” 

“It’s just not right. Peter, the crazy uncle, the psycho, in love with Lydia. And she just accepted him, just like that? I just don’t know.” 

“It’s not like that.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Lydia is my friend, we talk. And I know she’s felt something for Peter for sometime now.” 

“I still don’t feel comfortable with it.” 

“Can we just focus on us now?” 

I rolled over on top of her and kissed her deeply. 

“Always.” I told her. 

Stiles POV: 

In a couple of weeks it would be summer vacation. This year had gone so fast. 

I laid in my bed and closed my eyes. 

So many things had happened this year. So many changes. 

I smiled at the fact that I was a Pack Mom. 

My Dad had actually taken the news rather well. Especially with Mellissa helping. I think there is something going on with those two. 

I felt the bed dip by my side. And warm lips were placed on mine. 

“Hey.” I told him.

“I was thinking you could spend the night at my house.” 

I sat up fast. 

“Only if you want to.” 

“I do.” 

“We haven’t really had any privacy, but Boyd is taking Erica on a hike and camping out. Jackson and Isaac are joining them.   
Peter is spending the night at Lydia’s. So I figured you know..” I grabbed his jacket and pulled him on top of me. 

I deepened our kiss. His hands went under my shirt and made me shiver. 

We hadn’t really had any physical contact other than kissing. With a house full of werewolves, it was hard. 

He fixed his body so we could get some friction going. He growled in my ear and nibbled on it. He went down to my throat and sucked it. 

“ I love you.” He told me. 

“I love you too.” 

“Forget my house. I cant take it anymore.” He told me and practically ripped my clothes off. “No time like the present.” 

I shivered at his words. My arousal growing. 

He took his clothes off and placed them in a chair I had in the corner. 

“Derek..” I told him and pulled him to me. We kissed fiercely, hungry. Full of love. 

He sucked the other side of my neck. I knew he was marking me, but I didn’t care. It felt so good. 

We were both moaning, filled with pleasure. 

His hands went down to my shaft. It made me moan with anticipation. 

“That feels good.” I told him in between pants. 

“You’re so wet for me.” He told me. 

He rubbed my sensitive head, and his fingers then moved lower. He played with me before actually penetrating me with his finger. 

“Stiles..” He told me in between his shallow breaths. He lifted up a bit and grabbed a condom. “Are you ready for me?” 

I nodded and he positioned me differently. 

“Tell me if I hurt you.” He placed some lubricant on his head and in my opening and pushed carefully. 

I moaned and he stopped. 

“No, keep going.” I instructed. 

He thrust a bit more until he was in. Then he began moving slowly. 

“You feel so good.” I told him and he growled. 

One of his hands was on my back, scratching, the other on my shaft. Playing with it. Pumping me. 

He hit that wonderful spot, and I came not once but twice. 

Derek kept thrusting a bit harder each time. 

“Stiles..” He said and came. His body came crushing on top of mine. 

“I love you and all, but Derek, your kinda suffocating me.” I said laughing. 

He slowly removed himself from me and pulled me close to him. 

Was he spooning me? Cuddling?

“Yes, I am.” He told me. 

“What?” 

“I’m cuddling with you.” 

“Did I say that out loud.” 

“You did, baby.” 

Shivers ran through me as he called me that. I loved it. 

I turned to him and kissed him passionately. 

“Let’s leave round two for my house.” He told me and smiled. But he continued kissing me.


	4. Together Again

Peter POV: 

I was staying with Lydia tonight. She didn’t want me to leave her, but she didn’t want to stay at the Hale house. 

“Stiles will be there. And I don’t want him being uncomfortable.” She told me. 

“Why would he be? He’s spending the night with Derek.” 

“Cause, I won’t be able to control myself, and I don’t want them to hear us.” She said smiling and kissed me deeply. 

“Oh..” I told her and carried her to the bed. 

Her parents were out, and she said that they never checked up on her either way. 

I kissed her on the crook of her neck and she moaned. Her hands slid under my shirt and down to my pants. 

I grabbed her hands. 

“Are you sure about this? Because once I mark you as mine, you can’t just leave me. It’s not the same as with your other boyfriends.” 

“I’m sure.” She told me and I kissed her. 

I let her undo my pants and I unbuttoned her shirt. 

“You’re more calmer than I thought you would be.” She told me smiling. 

“Trying to be a gentleman, but if you want it rough..” I told her and ripped her shirt off. 

She gasped at her sudden exposure. But she managed to rip my own shirt off. 

“Yes. I like it like this.” She said giving me the most sexy look. 

We took the last of our clothes off. And she handed me a condom. 

I kissed her entire body. Making her shiver. 

“You have no idea how many nights I’ve dreamt of this.” I told her. 

“I assure you, I know.” She said giggling as I kissed her belly. 

“One day, you will give me pups.” 

“Yes, but not now.” 

I continued kissing her and playing with her clit. She came a couple of times before I actually penetrated her. 

I pushed in her and she gasped. 

“Peter.” She told me and scratched my back. I growled in pleasure. 

She scratched my chest and arms. Pretty much wherever her hands reached. 

I kissed her neck and sucked on it. Making it nice and red. Then I bit down on her, letting some blood come out and I licked it. Helping it heal. 

The taste of her sweet blood brought me over the edge. And I came with a loud roar. 

“That was amazing.” She told me, panting. 

“You’re mine. And only mine. My mate.” I told her. 

“Always and forever.” She told me and kissed me. 

We fell asleep, completely naked only covered by her sheets. 

Erica POV: 

“I’m glad our pack has some time for bonding. And for now, no need to fight anything off.” Isaac told us. 

We were all out camping. 

I knew Derek and Stiles needed sometime for themselves. So, I had asked Boyd and the others to come out and spend the night under the stars. 

“This is nice.” I said reclining against Boyd. He wrapped his arms around me. 

“So, you guys also a mating pair?” Jackson asked as kindly as he possible could. 

“Uhh..” I said. 

“Yes.” Boyd answered looking down at me and smiling. 

I smiled back. 

I really did like Boyd, and our trust was infinite in each other. 

“Must be nice to have someone.” Isaac said sadly. 

“We’ll find someone, eventually.” Jackson told him and punched him on his arm. 

They smiled at each other. 

“Peter and Lydia, huh, who knew?” I told them. 

“Well, I kind of figured.” Isaac said. “Lydia would get a little too happy when Peter was around.” 

“I sort of got that too.” Boyd said. 

Jackson huffed and got up. 

“Going for a walk.” He told us. 

“I’ll go with you.” Isaac said getting up and followed him into the woods. 

“Poor Jackson.” I told Boyd. 

“It’s his fault. If he would’ve just known what he felt for Lydia, then, she would still be his.” 

“But it must be tough, seeing how we’re all in the pack.” 

He nodded and came down for a kiss. 

Jackson POV: 

“This is just ridiculous.” I told Isaac.

“What do you mean?” 

“This whole situation.” I picked up a stone and threw it. 

He came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. It was rather comforting. 

“Just give it time.” He told me. 

“Nobody knows just how much this affects me.” 

“You’ve hidden your feelings from all of us. But you can trust me.” 

“I know.” 

We just stood there, looking out into the darkness.

“I loved her. I really did. She made me feel alive. And I just pushed her away. And I pushed her right into Peter. And now, that she has accepted him, there is nothing I can do.” 

“You can move on.” 

“I don’t know if I can.” 

“You will, in time. I’ll help you, if you let me.” 

“What?” 

“I’ve been hurt before Jackson. I know how it feels. And I’ll be here for you, if you let me. We are brothers.” 

I nodded and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” 

We went back to the campsite, and Boyd and Erica were already in their tent. 

“Not wasting any more time.” I told Isaac pointing toward the tent.

He smiled and nudged me. 

“Goodnight.” He told me and went into his tent. 

“Goodnight.” 

I was glad I had befriended Isaac. He was a good kid. He seemed trustworthy. 

I laid in my tent thinking about Lydia. At least one of us was happy. And maybe Isaac was right, one day I would find my mate and I could move on.


	5. Friendship

Lydia POV: 

Time seems to pass so fast when you’re with someone who truly loves you. 

Peter was great, he spoiled me to the greatest extent of the word. 

Summer vacation was here and now I was spending a lot more time at the Hale house. 

My parents, as always, not caring for me or what I do, left town to go on a cruise. They would be gone for the whole summer vacation. 

It did hurt me, that they never worried about me. 

My mom had only been close to me that one time, which seemed like a long time ago now, when Jackson and me had been attacked by the Alpha, who ironically, was Peter. 

“Hey.” Peter said caressing my face. 

“Good Morning.” 

“How about some breakfast?” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” 

We both got up and got ready for our day. 

“I think its about time we gave Stiles a break. He’s always cooking for us.” I told him. And he nodded. 

We went downstairs, only to find that Stiles and Derek were already in the kitchen. 

“Good Morning.” Stiles said cheery. 

“The one day Lydia chooses to want to help, and you still beat her to it.” Peter told him. 

“She can still help, and so can you.” He handed me the eggs and gave Peter the bacon and sausage. 

“Okay.” Peter responded looking at the packages. 

Stiles just laughed and handed him a pan. 

We all made breakfast together. It was actually pretty fun. 

Boyd, Erica, and Isaac came down for breakfast. 

“Smells good.” Isaac said grabbing the plates. 

Erica poured some coffee in the mugs and Boyd helped her take them into the dining room. 

“Is Jackson and Scott coming over for breakfast?” Isaac asked. 

“I don’t know about Jackson, but Scott was having breakfast at the Argents.” Stiles told him. 

“It’s kind of nice that we have a truce with them.” Boyd answered.   
“Well, it was about time. I hate to admit it, but I’m glad Scott stuck with Allison. Sometimes, we will need the hunters help.” Derek said. 

We all stared at him. 

“What?!” 

And there it was. 

We all sat at the table. We all ate talking about what we were going to do thru out the day. 

“Later on today, maybe close to dinner, we should all practice our defenses. We can never be to careful.” Derek announced. 

“Beacon Hills is a beacon for all things paranormal. I mean, I don’t really have to mention everything that has happened this year.” Stiles added. 

We all nodded in agreement. 

Jackson showed up close to lunch time. 

“Hey.” Isaac told him and patted him in the back. 

“Hey.” 

“Missed you at breakfast.” 

“Yeah, my parents wanted to have some ‘family’ time.” 

“At least yours care.” I told him. 

“Can I talk to you? Alone?” He told me. 

“Sure.” 

We went into Derek’s study.

“What’s up?” I told him. 

“I just wanted to apologize.” 

“For what?” 

“For the jerk I was. For how I treated you. I’m sorry for that. And also, I want you to know that I’m happy for you. I can see Peter is treating you well. Craziness aside, he’s actually a good guy.” 

“Jackson.” I told him and placed my hand on his face. “Thank you.” 

“I hope we can still be friends.” 

“Of course.” 

He hugged me briefly then left. 

“What was that about?” Peter asked coming into the study.

“He apologized.” 

“For?” 

“For the way he was before.” 

“I think Isaac is getting through to him.” 

We both smiled and went for a walk. 

Stiles POV: 

“So..” I told Derek wrapping my arms around his waist as he looked out the bedroom window. 

He put his hands on top of mine. 

“I was thinking I could practice some magic on the kids.” 

“Stiles..” 

“I promise to be careful.” 

“I don’t know..” 

“Common, Deaton showed me some cool runes I want to try out.” I knew I probably sounded like a little kid, whining. 

He turned slowly and we were face to face. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” He said and slid his finger down my cheek, causing goose bumps all over my skin. I closed my eyes. 

“I promise I’ll be careful.” I assured him and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Ahem!” Scott said coming into the room. “You guys really need to shut the door.” 

“Hey, buddy.” I said as smoothly as I could. 

“Nice save.” Derek whispered in my ear and left us alone. 

“So.” Scott said. “ How are things going?” 

“Good.” 

“I was thinking, you know, maybe we could hang out? Just the two of us, like old times?” 

“Maybe a round on the X-Box?” 

“That would be great!” He was happy. 

“Common, lets go to my house.” 

We played for the rest of the afternoon, until it was time to go back to the Hale house. 

“Thanks for spending time with me.” He told me. 

“Anytime. I know we’ve been busy doing other things, but we should never forget about our friendship.” I told him and nudged his arm. 

We got in my Jeep and headed back. 

The pack was already there, including Allison. 

“Hey.” She told us. “ I was thinking I could use some training with you guys.” 

“That actually sounds like a good idea. I can see how my magic affects you.” 

“Sounds like fun.” 

“And dangerous.” Derek interrupted. 

“Common, don’t be such a sour wolf.” And there it is, his trademark. 

“Stiles.” 

“I already told you I would be careful.” I placed a kiss on his cheek and called out to the pack. “Alright, today will be a little a different.” 

The pack gathered around me and I turned to look at said sour wolf. He was not happy. 

“I have some new magic I would like to try out. I will use it for your advantage, since Allison is here. We will see how it affects her. Now, wait for me here.” 

I went into the forest and painted a rune on each tree. Skipping a few in between. 

“The way it works, I think, is that this rune I just placed is like a cloak. It is meant to hide you from view.  
Now, Lydia, we can try it on you, but I’m not sure if it’ll work, since you know, the whole immunity thing.” 

She nodded in agreement. 

“Okay, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Jackson, Erica come and I will tell you where to go.   
Allison, no peeking.” 

Allison turned and I placed my beta’s in each tree. I could still see them, so I wasn’t sure it was going to work.

“Don’t move.” I told them quietly. “Alright Allison.” 

She had her crossbow. Shooting practice would be fun for her today. 

I went and stood by Derek, Peter and Lydia. 

“I hope this works.” Lydia told me. 

We saw Allison round the trees. 

“Wow, you did a good job Stiles. She cant see them.” Peter told me amazed. 

“Huh, I can. I wonder if maybe its meant for me to see where I placed them.” I told them. “Lydia, can you see them?” 

“I can.” She said smiling. 

Allison was standing next to Jackson and Scott was on the other side. And she couldn’t see them. She lowered her bow. 

“Attack her!” I screamed and they both pounced on her. 

“Ahh!” She screamed as she saw them appear. “This is so not funny!”


	6. Love

Peter POV: 

“Common Derek, admit it. Stiles is full of surprises.” I winked at Stiles. 

“Derek? Are you still upset?” Stiles asked. “No one got hurt and we all had a lot of fun.” 

“No, I’m not upset.” Derek told him getting up and going to his room. 

“Okay.” I said. “ Don’t worry. You just surprised us all.” I assured Stiles. 

“Thanks.” He said and followed his mate. 

Lydia snuggled close to me and I wrapped my arms around her. 

“Stiles is getting better at his magic.” She told me. “ I just wish I could help him, but with this immunity against anything magic, its frustrating.” 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll work something out.” 

“What about our future? What if I can’t give you pups? What if our children are only human?” 

I turned at looked at her. I couldn’t believe what she was saying.

“Lydia, you want to have kids with me someday?” 

“Of course.” She said and pecked my lips. 

“Will you marry me?” I asked pulling out the ring from my pants. 

“Oh, Peter! Yes! Yes!” 

I put the ring on her finger and we kissed. She couldn’t make me a more happier man. Things were finally looking good for me.

Jackson POV: 

After practice I came back home. Danny had called and asked if he could join me. 

“What’s for dinner?” He asked smiling. 

“Sandwiches.” 

“Really?!” 

“Unless you want to cook something up for us, Stiles..” 

“Stiles what? He hangs out with you now? Cooks for you?” 

“Not really..” 

“Not really?” 

“Forget it. Are you cooking or not!” I said a bit to irritated. 

“Well.. Since you ask so nicely.” 

“Sorry man.” 

I helped him sort through the fridge. He pulled out some steak and veggies. I helped him cut the vegetables as he had instructed me. 

“How long has it been since we’ve actually hung out.” He asked a bit sadly. 

“Some time now. But we’re here now.” 

“Yeah.” 

He cooked our meal and we sat and had dinner together. Then we moved up to my room so we could just hang out. 

“How are things between you and Lydia?” He asked. 

“Better. I’m trying to move on. What about you and what’s his name?” 

“Ethan.” 

“Yeah, how’s he treating you? No problems? Cause I’m up to getting a new punching bag.” I told him smiling. 

“Right.. No we’re good. He’s a little weird sometimes, but other than that I’m happy.” 

“Does he know you’re here?” 

“Yeah.”

“And he was okay with that?” 

“I don’t need to ask for permission, Jackson. You’re my friend and he needs to understand that. If he has a problem with you, then that’s on him.” 

I smiled at him. 

“My offer still stands, if he ever hurts you..” 

“I know, I know, I’ll call you. Then, you can have another punching bag.” He responded laughing. 

We kept talking about the school year, and our plans for the coming year. 

Then the doorbell rang. We both went to check who it was. 

“Hey.” Isaac said. 

“Isaac, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Hey, Isaac.” Danny said peeking from behind me. 

Isaac made a face that surprised me, but then he quickly changed it. 

“Hey, Danny.” 

“Jackson, aren’t you going to invite him in?” Danny asked. 

“Oh, yeah, come in Isaac.” 

He came in slowly. 

“Nice place.” He said looking around. “I’m not interrupting, am I?” 

“No. We were just hanging out.” Danny told him. 

Isaac seemed uncomfortable. 

“Umm, I was just, I was here, I came here to ask if maybe tomorrow we could go watch a movie, you know, You, me, Boyd, Erica, Scott, Stiles, Lydia. And if you want to join Danny?” 

“That sounds like a plan.” Danny told him. 

Isaac kept fidgeting. And his heart beat was racing. 

“You know, what. I should get home. Derek gets upset if I get there too late, especially by myself. Goodnight.” He told us and left. 

Danny just stared at me. 

“What?!” 

“Dude, what’s going on between the two of you?” 

“Nothing! We’re just friends.” 

“Really. Cause I’ve noticed how clingy he’s gotten to you. And just now, common. Tell me you didn’t notice that he didn’t like the idea of me being here.” 

“You’re insane.” I told him and walked toward my room. 

“Seriously Jackson.. Think about it.” 

“There’s nothing to think about! Just leave it alone!” 

“No need to yell! I’m taking off. See you tomorrow!” 

What the hell! Why is Danny saying those things! 

It got me frustrated. 

I went into the shower. I let the water burn my skin. 

Was Danny right? Was there something more? No. No there wasn’t. Was there?

I thought back to our relationship. 

Isaac always was shy, always hiding. But with me, he was more open, more sure of himself. I gave him that confidence that he needed. 

I always stood by him. Or sat next to him. Especially in the pack meetings. 

Before, he would hardly say anything, but he had always wanted to prove himself, especially toward Derek. 

Now, he was more open. More willing to speak his mind. 

My hand always seemed to reach for his shoulders or his arm. Just to reassure him, right? 

He had helped me get through my whole Lydia and Peter incident. Always, had something good to say about me. 

Reassured me that I would be fine. And now, I was. 

In our pack bonding time, we always found a way to be near each other. As we all lay there, all piled up in the bed, we were always together. But I mean, weren’t we all. My hands always reaching for him, for our bodies to touch some how. 

Wait, what? 

I stayed in the water for what seemed a long time. After a while the water started turning cold and I got out. 

I went and laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. 

Did I feel something more for Isaac than I thought? 

No. We’re just good friends. Like with Danny. Yeah. 

I decided to leave it alone. Not to think about it. 

We were nothing more than friends. Just friends. Good friends.

Derek POV: 

“Are there any more strawberries?” Stiles asked me getting up from laying on the bed. “ I feel like eating chocolate covered strawberries. Or just chocolate. Yeah, some candy.” 

“I think there are some still left.” I followed him into the kitchen. 

He opened the fridge and pulled out the strawberries and the chocolate. He put a few in his mouth and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Wah” He said with his mouthful. 

“Nothing. Do you want me to melt the chocolate, or are you just going to stick everything in your mouth.” 

“I dunno.” He said biting down on the chocolate. “This is so good.” 

“Slow down, Stiles.” I told him and pulled the strawberries from him. 

“I’m telling you Derek, these are so good. I’ve never really liked them before, but I can see what I was missing.” He smiles. 

I pull him toward me and kiss him. 

“I take it you’re no longer mad?” 

“I wasn’t mad, just worried.” 

“But I told you everything would be fine.” 

“I just don’t like you messing with magic you haven’t familiarized yourself with.” 

“And now I know it. It does take practice, it doesn’t exactly come with a manual.” 

“I just don’t want you messing around with it. At least not now.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“We need to talk.” 

“You’re scaring me. I don’t like it when you say that.” I could hear his heartbeat skip a beat. And not only his. 

“Calm down.” 

“Easy for you to say.” He starts panting. 

“Stiles.” I tell him and hug him. “ We’re having a cub.” 

“What!?” He says and pushes himself from me. “Are you insane? Or wait, who did you knock up! And what the fuck! How dare you!” 

“Stiles..” 

“No, you’re telling me we’re having a cub! But hello! Two males. Which means you got somebody pregnant! I cant believe you!” 

His heartbeat was beating rapidly. And he stormed out of the kitchen. 

“Stiles!” 

I reached him in our bedroom. 

“I… cant… I cant.. Why did you choose me, when you wanted a female.. When.. I… I…” I held him and kissed him. 

“Stiles, you’re pregnant.” I told him and touched his belly. 

“What? How?” 

“Sex.” I answered sarcastically.

“No, I know that, but how? How can I be pregnant?” 

“Well, since we’re a mated pair, I’m able to get you pregnant. I’m an Alpha, and my mate is made to give me pups. It doesn’t matter that you’re a male. In nine months, we’ll have a pup.” 

Tears ran down his face and I got worried. 

“Stiles?” 

He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. Then he punched my arm.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that ever again!” He told me. 

“So, you’re okay with the pup.” 

“Of course, I’m having a baby. Our baby. I love you, Derek.” 

“I love you too Stiles.” 

“Since when do you know?” He asked. 

“For about two weeks now.” 

“Two weeks.” He said rubbing his belly. “Wait, I thought we had been using condoms?” 

“Well…” 

“Derek!” 

“What!?” 

“You knew this could happen, didn’t you?” 

“I knew there might be a possibility, but I wasn’t sure.” 

“Right.” He told me and pushed my arm. “I still love you.”


	7. Something More

Isaac POV: 

Lydia and Peter announced their engagement. We were all happy for them. 

Peter was finally happy. He no longer needed to be creepy. Well, at least that’s what I thought, but who knows.

I knew Derek and Stiles were hiding something. Especially Stiles. And his scent had changed a bit. 

“Stiles, can we talk?” I asked coming into the kitchen. Derek was with him. 

“You know.” Derek said quickly. 

“No, but you just confirmed.” 

“You know I hate it when you guys do that.” Stiles told us. 

“Why haven’t you told the pack?” I told them.

“So far no one has noticed, well, except for you.” Derek told me. 

“His scent changed. Then I heard the faint heartbeat of the cub. At first I thought it was just Stiles. But when I got close to him, I was able to hear it.” 

“We didn’t want to steal Lydia’s thunder.” Stiles told me. 

“Well, it’s up to you. But I think you should just announce it. Soon enough, you’ll start showing. And then what? You’ll just say you’re getting fat?” 

“No.. well, the fat thing is kind of a good idea.” 

“Stiles.” Derek told him. 

“Tonight, we’ll announce it tonight.” He told me. 

I walked out of the kitchen and went into my room. 

“We need to talk.” Jackson said once I closed the door. 

“Jackson. What’s wrong?” 

He came close to me. Our faces inches from each other. I could just lick his lips if I stuck my tongue out. 

“You’re getting aroused. Why?” He said with clenched teeth. 

I pushed him away. 

“Look, I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to mess up your plans.” 

“What plans?!” He said and pushed me into the wall. 

Oh, god, he was so close. 

“With Danny.” 

“He’s just my friend.” 

“Yeah, but you guys were hanging out, and I messed it up. I’m sorry.”   
“Stop apologizing.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Stop it!” 

I shut my eyes, I couldn’t help the tears. 

“I’m sorry.” Jackson told me and held me. His arms around my waist. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

We stayed like that for a bit. Then he slowly backed up, but his hand went to my hair and the other stayed on my lower back. 

“Isaac.” He told me and leaned down to kiss me. 

It was the most wonderful kiss. But it was wrong.

“Wait.” I told him and separated myself from him. “ I know you’re not gay, that you don’t like guys. I know there’s nothing more than friendship here. And that’s okay.” 

“No. It’s not okay.” He told me and pulled me toward him. “You’re mine. And no one else will touch you, but me.” 

He kissed me again, more hungry. He pinned me against the wall. 

“Stop fighting me.” He told me and I gave in. I opened my mouth to him and his tongue went into my mouth. His sweetness filled me and my arousal grew. 

“Jackson.” I managed to say. He growled on my mouth and went down to my neck. He bit down a bit. He was marking me as his. He growled louder as the taste of my blood went into his mouth. And the memories flooded into each of us. He licked my neck and helped it heal. 

“Now, you’re mine.” He told me with his bright blue eyes. My own eyes probably glowing like his. 

He smiled. 

“Never thought I would fall in love with a guy. Let alone, make him my mate.” He told me. 

“You can still change your mind.” 

“Don’t do that. Don’t say things like that. You’ve made me whole again. And I love you for that.” 

“You love me?” 

“Yes. Isaac, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

He kissed me again, this time ripping my clothes off and kissing down my body. 

He maneuvered us onto the bed. 

“Are you sure about this? Because once we give into each other, there’s no turning back.” I told him. 

“Oh, yeah. I’m sure.” 

Peter POV:

“Sounds like you’re not the only ones celebrating something.” Derek told me. 

Lydia and Stiles had gone up stairs. We were going to the movies, a pack movie night type of bonding. 

I looked up. 

“Well, Isaac had a thing for Jackson for a while now.” I told him. 

“Jackson could’ve at least spent more time with him.” 

“And isn’t he doing that just now?” I said laughing. 

He threw that sour face at me, like Stiles calls it. 

“It’s about time the pack had starting their own bonds. Doesn’t seem to you that the time has come to see some pups around here?” 

“I don’t know, they need to form a tighter relationship. I don’t want them having pups just yet. They need proper training..” 

“I wasn’t talking about them. I was talking about the pup Stiles has.” 

“You know?” 

“Common Derek. His scent has changed. And I can hear the rapid heartbeat of the pup. How long did you think you could hide it? Maybe your other Betas haven’t noticed, but you should’ve known better than to keep if from your Uncle.” 

“We were going to announce it tonight. Isaac confronted me on that also.” 

“Little Isaac is a fast learner.” 

“How long have you known?” 

“Probably the same as you. Remember, I have been around pups before.” 

“Right.” 

We sat there in silence until the pack came downstairs. 

“We need to go pick up Danny.” Jackson announce. 

“Is Ethan joining too?” Lydia asked. 

“I don’t know. Someone over here casually invited Danny last night.” Jackson said tugging on Isaacs shirt. 

“I didn’t know what else to say.” Isaac growled low. 

“Calm down. It’ll be fine. He’s hung out with us before.” Stiles assured us. 

“What about Scott and Allison? Are they coming?” Erica asked. 

“Yes. They’ll be waiting for us at the cinema.” Derek replied. 

We all drove in separate cars. 

As Derek had mentioned, Scott was already waiting for us at the entrance. 

Jackson arrived five minutes later, with Danny and the rest of the pack. 

We went in and watched the movie. 

Scott POV: 

Summer was great. And full of surprises. 

For one, Isaac and Jackson were together. Now that was a surprise.

Stiles was now three months pregnant. Which was unbelievable. But we were all happy for him and Derek. 

He had just started to show. And it was a bit weird seeing him with his belly. 

His Dad had been ecstatic, which surprised us all. 

“I’m going to be a grandpa! I’m having a grandson!” He had been so happy. He had actually even gone and hugged Derek. 

It was just so weird. Well, then again, he was dating my mother, which was even more weird. And awkward. 

I arrived at Allison’s. I was picking her up and we were going to go to the Hale house for dinner. Which was mainly almost every night. 

“Hey, Scott.” Allison said as she opened the door. “Common in. Let me just finish up.” 

I followed her to her bedroom. 

“Scott.” Chris said standing by the bedroom door.

“Mr. Argent.” I said getting up from the bed. 

“So, Allison tells me the pack is having a pup.” 

I turned to look at a smiling Allison. 

“That’s right, sir.” 

“I take it the pack has taken all the necessary precautions to keep Stiles safe?” 

“I believe so.” 

“Tell Derek if he needs our help we are here.” 

I nodded and he left. 

“What was that about?” I asked Allison. 

“He just worries that word will get out that the Hale pack is having a cub. And not only that, but that it might be an Alpha cub.   
I guess there are other packs who will get jealous and try to either kill Stiles, or take him, or even go as far as taking the cub.” 

“What!?” 

“You didn’t know.” 

“No!” 

“I’m sure Derek hasn’t wanted to say anything to not worry the pack or Stiles.” 

“I’m going to have to talk to him about it. We need to start our rounds again. I think we might need your dad’s help once more.” 

She agreed with me and we left for the Hale house. 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.” she told me. 

“Okay, what about?” 

“So, I have family in Paris, and I kinda want to go and spend time over there.” 

“You want to leave?” 

“It would only be for a couple of months, I would be back before Stiles has the cub. I wouldn’t want to miss that.” 

“So you would be gone for how long?” 

“Five months.. But I’d call you every day. I’ll send you postcards..” 

“Does Derek know?” 

“Yes.” 

“And..” 

“He was worried other werewolves might get the packs scent, and want to do something to me, but Stiles, he gave me a protection rune. And well, Derek agreed on letting me go.” 

Why did Derek even agree. And Stiles. I clenched my hands onto the steering wheel. 

“If you don’t want me to go I won’t.” She told me and put her hand on my arm. 

By now we had arrived at the house. 

“By all means, just go.” I said a bit too harshly and slammed the car door. Leaving her in it. 

“Scott.” Derek said standing by the front door. 

“Why didn’t you tell me! Why didn’t you think about me! What about me!” I said angrily, showing my Beta form. 

“She’ll be safe.” 

“That doesn’t matter!” 

I started pacing back and forth. 

“Scott.” Allison said behind me. Sadness in her voice. 

I breathed deeply and changed back. 

“You are not a mated pair, so it won’t kill you when she leaves.” Derek assured me. 

“That doesn’t matter.” I told him and turned to look at them. 

“You can come with me.” She told me. 

“I won’t leave my pack, not now. They need me.” 

She nodded and stepped inside the house. 

I was being selfish. I wanted her all to myself. And truthfully, it wasn’t fair. 

“I’m sorry I overreacted.” I told her and kissed her. “I’m going to miss you, a lot.” 

We sat in the living room and cuddled. 

“I’m going to miss you too.” 

Peter called out to us and the rest of the pack, letting us know that dinner was ready. 

We all went into the dining room. 

I looked around. Everyone was mated now, all except me. Was Allison really not my mate? Why hadn’t I claimed her as mine? What was holding me back? 

Derek was staring at me. I knew he had picked up on my anxiety. I relaxed myself and continued eating.


	8. Family Reunion

Stiles POV: 

I was getting bigger and bigger. I felt funny. 

Whenever we went to town, I would hide myself in bigger clothes. My belly was the only thing that was big. The rest of my body still looked the same. 

I stared at myself in the mirror. 

“Hi baby.” I told my son and rubbed my stomach. 

Deaton had told us we were having a boy. I couldn’t be more happy. He was growing at the normal rate any pregnancy would. 

He kicked at the sound of my voice. 

“Oh my god! Derek! Derek!” 

“What! What’s wrong?” He came into the room in his Alpha form. 

“Relax, the baby just kicked.” I told him smiling. 

“Jesus, Stiles. Don’t scare me like that.” He said and came closer to me. 

“Look. Talk to him.” 

“What do I say?” 

“Anything.” 

“Hi baby. I’m you’re daddy.” 

The baby kicked again and Derek gasped. 

“Wow.” He managed to say and kissed my belly. “I love you.” 

The baby kicked again. 

“He’s gotten very active.” I told him. 

Derek smiled and came up to kiss me. 

“You know, Deaton said it was okay for us to be intimate.” He said nibbling on my ear and causing shivers all through my body. 

“Mhhm.” I told him and kissed him back more hungrily. 

Scott POV: 

Someone knocked at the front door. I went and opened it since I was the only in the living room. 

“Hi. Is Derek home?” She told me. 

She was gorgeous. I stared at her a bit. 

“Yeah, I’ll call him for you. Come in.” 

“Cora?” Derek said coming downstairs with Stiles. 

“Derek!” She said and lunged herself at him. 

“What about me?” Peter said. 

“Uncle Peter!” She said and hugged him. 

“Uhum.” Stiles said. 

“Stiles, this is my sister Cora Hale. Cora, this is my mate, Stiles. This is Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and this is Lydia, Peters fiancée.” 

“Nice to meet your pack.” 

“Our pack.” Derek tells her. 

We all went into the living room and sat down, waiting for some type of explanation. 

“Ok. So a few months back, after the whole Alpha incident and the Nemeton, I found my sister. We were both going to leave Beacon Hills.” He started and I heard Stiles sort of whimper. To which Derek held on to him tighter. “I had planned of not telling anyone, only Peter, but I had to say goodbye to a certain somebody. Now, of course, I wasn’t sure why I had to see him. But I just had to. Once I told him I was leaving he brought up several things, to which I am not going to discuss, in the end we ended up arguing and he kicked me out. He told me to leave. To not look back to the pack. He said all of you were probably be better without me. Now, I didn’t mention Cora to him, just that I was leaving. I left the bedroom and I knew I couldn’t leave. So I told Cora the situation and asked her to stay. She decided on leaving. And here we are today.” 

I looked around and Erica was near tears.

“That was so sweet, Derek. I cant believe it. Poor Stiles.” She said and Boyd wrapped his arms around her.   
“Wow. And yet, it took you a while after to declare him the Pack Mom.” Jackson told him. 

“He was being stubborn.” Stiles said and kissed his cheek. 

After we all chatted, Derek showed Cora to her room. There was something about her that called to me. But I couldn’t get myself to act on it. She was Derek’s sister, and he would probably eat me alive if he knew what I was feeling. 

I went back home. I had several emails from Allison. She was having a good time. I did miss her, but not as much as I thought I would. 

It had been 5 months since I had last physically seen her. And I was actually okay with that. We still talked, texted and emailed. 

I responded to her emails, and let her know about our new pack member. She was happy that Derek had his sister, and she was excited to hear the new development in Stiles’ pregnancy. 

Morning came and Stiles text me to go have breakfast at the Hale house. 

I arrived to their house and the smell of pancakes made my stomach rumble. 

“Cora made breakfast. Special family recipe.” Stiles told me happily. 

We all sat down at the table and had our breakfast. Everyone was ecstatic about the pancakes. 

Everyone went their separate ways afterward and I stayed behind to help Cora. 

“Thanks.” She told me as I put the dishes in the sink. 

“Can I ask you something?” I told her. 

“Sure.” 

“What made you come back?” 

“Honestly, Peter called me.” 

“Really.” 

“Yeah, he told me the good news about Derek’s cub and asked me to come and help with the rounds around town.” 

“I was meaning to ask Derek about that. I’m worried about Stiles. I hate that he is in danger.” 

“From what I can see, Derek has a strong pack. It would be suicide for anyone to try to come near the Alpha’s mate.” 

“That’s for sure. Does Stiles know?” 

“Oh, of course not. Can you imagine the stress that will put him through.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Besides, right now he’s vulnerable. He can’t use his magic like before.” 

“You know about that.” 

“Uncle Peter was very thorough when he called me.” 

“I can see that.” 

We smiled and continued cleaning up the kitchen. 

Peter POV: 

I could see that Scott and Cora started getting closer, I could barely pry them apart. I wasn’t exactly happy about that, and I kept my eye on them. 

Stiles was probably ready to deliver any day now. Deaton came over almost every day now. Checking up on him. 

Our pack had grown with three new members. Jackson had asked if Ethan, Danny and Aiden could join us. 

And since Ethan and Aiden were omegas, Stiles had made a pretty good argument on how they could be useful. And obviously, Danny was Ethan’s mate, so we couldn’t say no to him. Besides, we could always use a good computer hacker. 

I opened the door, knowing someone was on the other side, hesitating.

“Allison, please. Come in.” 

“Hey, Peter. I just got back, and I wanted to see how Stiles was.” 

“I’m still bloated, this kid just doesn’t want to come out.” Stiles said coming down the stairs, slowly and Derek with him. 

“Hey, look at that. Oh my god!” She said and went to hug him. She rubbed his belly. “This is amazing.” 

“Good to have you back.” Derek told her. 

“It’s good to be back. I’ve missed all of you, a lot.” 

“Really, all of us?” I asked. 

“Yes Peter, I even missed you’re creepiness.” 

I laughed at her comment.

“Allison!” Lydia said coming in from the kitchen. 

Scott, Cora, and Aiden following her. 

Scott eyes widened. I could sense that Cora wasn’t too happy. 

Scott had opened up to Cora and told her about his ex-girlfriend, who happened to be a hunter. And how she had wanted to go leave. 

“Scott.” Allison said. Cora tightened her grip on his arm. 

“Allison, you’re back.” 

“Yeah. Just got back last night. I wanted to see how Stiles was. I told you I would be back before the baby was born.” 

They stared at each other for a while.

“I’m Cora Hale. Derek’s little sister.” Cora interrupted the silence. 

“Oh, hello. Allison Argent.” Cora eyed her up and down and left Allison’s hand extended. 

“Cora.” I told her. 

She took her hand and I could see she had gripped it tightly. 

“Cora.” Derek told her. 

She released her hand and stormed up to her room. Scott followed her. 

“Cora, wait.” He called to her. 

“We have a couple other pack members. I’m sure you remember the twins, and of course, Danny.” Derek told her. 

“Yes. How could I forget the twins.” She said smiling. “Danny is part of the pack?” 

“Of course, he’s Ethan’s mate.” 

“Right. Um, I think I better go home. I don’t want to cause any more trouble with your sister.” 

“She’ll be fine. Stay a while. You just got here. Besides, you’re still part of the pack.” Lydia told her. 

“Ok.” She said and followed them into the kitchen. 

“I’m going to check on Cora.” I told Derek and went upstairs.

I could hear Cora and Scott talking. I decided on knocking instead of just going in. 

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked as I pushed the door open. 

“No.” She said. 

“Scott, can you give us a minute.” 

“Yeah, sure.” He stepped out of the room and closed the door. 

“What’s going on?” I asked her.

“I’m not sure. I just don’t like that girl. I don’t care if she’s Scotts girlfriend or mate. I don’t like her.” 

“I understand that, but she’s a very much part of this pack, and you’re going to need to work through that.   
Now, is there something more?” 

“No.” 

“Cora. I’ve seen the way you and Scott are. I know there must be something more than friendship.” 

“No, we’re just friends.” 

“But you want something more.” 

“I don’t know, what does it matter anyway. She’s back, and Scott will be with her.” 

“Don’t be so sure about that. He decided to come calm you down, just now. Instead of staying with Allison. That says something, don’t you think.” 

She smiled. 

Scott POV: 

I waited until Peter came out of Cora’s room. 

“Be good to her.” He told me as he passed by. 

“Cora?” I asked coming back in. 

“Scott, I’m sorry for acting that way earlier. I don’t know what happened.” 

“I think I know.” I told her and cupped her face. I kissed her lips softly. 

“Scott…” She let me in her mouth. Her sweet taste causing my arousal to take a peak. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for some time now.” I told her and held her in my arms. 

“What exactly does this mean?” 

“That I want you and no one else.” I assured her. 

“Really? Cause, you know, us Hales are very possessive.” 

“I know. And I love you for who you are.” 

“What did you say?” 

“I said I love you.” Her lips crashed against mine. 

Lydia opened the door. “Sorry to break you guys up, but we’re having a pup!” she said excitedly. 

We rushed downstairs and Derek already had Stiles in the Toyota, and Deaton with them. 

“What happened?” I asked Peter. 

“Well, we’re having a pup. It was about time. Common, lets go.” He grabbed the car keys and we all followed Derek. 

We arrived at Deaton’s clinic. 

We all sat in the waiting room. 

After a few minutes, we heard the cry of the baby. 

“You guys can come in.” Deaton told us 30 minutes later. 

We all rushed into the room. 

“Meet Andrew Hale.” Stiles told us. 

“He’s so cute!” Lydia cried. 

“Absolutely gorgeous.” Erica said crying. 

“He’s perfect.” Cora added with tears in her eyes. 

“Congratulations, he’s beautiful.” Allison said. 

“Wow, looks just like Derek.” I commented. 

And then the baby opened his eyes. 

“Definitely, an Alpha baby.” Peter said smiling. 

“Congratulations.” The rest of the pack said in unison.   
\--  
3 years later:   
Lydia POV: 

“Andrew Hale, you come here!” I called after the toddler. 

“Sorry, Auntie!” He screamed from the living room. 

“What did he do now?” Stiles said coming into the kitchen. 

“Look, at this mess.” I said smiling. 

There was flour everywhere. 

“He wanted to help bake a cake. Which is also my fault. We were upstairs, and I said I wanted chocolate cake. And I asked him if he wanted to help. He came rushing down the stairs and guess what is the first thing he gets.” 

“I’ll help you.” Stiles offered. 

We cleaned up the mess. 

“I think it’s time go shopping. Our pack has really grown.” I told him. 

“It sure has.” 

Scott and Cora came into the kitchen. 

“Is there any peanut butter left?” Cora asked.   
“I think there still might be some.” I told her and opened the cupboard. “Cravings?” 

Cora was three months pregnant. Well, she wasn’t the only one. Erica was also pregnant, only a month ahead of Cora. 

“Yes. This kid just loves peanut butter.” She said laughing. 

“Gets it from the father. Scott would always eat peanut butter when he was a kid.” Stiles said. 

“I sure did.” Scott smiled. 

“I’ll go shopping later on.” I told Stiles. 

“I’ll go with you. You know Andrew will want to come.” 

“I do! I do!” Andrew said coming into the kitchen and leaping onto Stiles.

“Let’s get you ready, okay buddy.” Stiles told him and took him upstairs. 

I went upstairs and decided to take a quick shower. 

Tears started to roll down my face. 

Everyone was having pups, and I still couldn’t get pregnant. Was I really that immune, that I couldn’t even have a baby. 

I knew Peter wanted a cub. He had wanted one ever since Stiles had Andrew. 

We had been married for 3 years, and I still couldn’t produce a baby. 

I was upset. I cleaned up my face. I couldn’t let Peter see how much this was really affecting me. 

‘Happy thoughts.’ I told myself. 

I looked out the window. 

“At least the boys cant get pregnant.” I told myself as I saw the guys running around playing football. 

I went downstairs. 

Peter was sitting on the porch bench. 

“Hey.” I told him and sat next to him. 

“Hey.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Peter, if there’s something going on, I want to know about it.” 

“We ran into something in the woods. Just across town.” 

“What was it?” 

“We’re not sure. Derek called Deaton.” 

“And?” 

“He said he’ll let us know later on today. Allison put some more mountain ash around our property, just in case. Dereks going to tell Stiles to cover the house with some runes. Once Derek comes back, we’re calling a meeting. We don’t know what this thing is, but we need to be prepared.” 

“Do you think it’s safe enough for Stiles and Andrew to go out shopping with me?” 

“No. It’s best if they stay here. And you too. I don’t want you going out there.” 

“I’ll be fine. Immune, remember.” 

“Lydia.” 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll take Isaac and Jackson. The twins and Danny can stay here with Scott and you.” 

“Just be careful.” He told me and kissed me. 

“Tell Stiles, why I left without them. Isaac, Jackson!” I called to them. 

We drove to the store. I explained to them what Peter had told me.


	9. Work Together

Stiles POV: 

Lydia and the guys, got back home from shopping without an incident. The pack was already all piled up in the living room. 

“Deaton called. The thing we saw is called a Wendigo. This creature at some point was an actual human being. It got turned from a deep scratch or bite from another wendigo.” Derek told us.

“How do we kill it?” Jackson asked. 

“It’s going to be hard. That thing can only be killed, get this, with silver. Ironic isn’t it. I mean, myth has it that werewolves have to get killed by silver, which we now know is not true. But this thing, only silver kills it. Anything silver. A silver axe, a silver stake, silver bullet. We have to stake its heart, cut it into pieces and then burn it.  
But its not that easy. This thing is great hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter during the night. Your claws wont be enough. And you have to be careful not to get scratched or bitten.” I told them. 

A few mouths were open. 

“And now, with the girls expecting, and with a young cub, we have to take more measures to protect the pack.” Peter added. 

“Deaton has given me some melted silver. I’ve put some anasazi symbols around the house, as well as by windows and doors. He said it might help.” I assured him. 

“Okay, so what can we do?” Scott asked. 

“We’ll have to attack it during the day.” Derek told them. “They usually hide in caves or..” 

“The subway.” Allison added coming in. “My father recently followed one of those things.” 

“One of those things? Meaning more than one?” Lydia asked. 

“Yes. So far we’ve counted four.” 

“Just great.” 

“We need a plan.” Isaac added. 

“I think we need to get together with Argent. Allison can you arrange that?” Derek asked her. 

“Yes.”

We all went to Allison’s house. There we made a plan on how to destroy these things. 

“Okay, so I’ll put some of the anasazi symbols at the entrance and exits of the subway, since it seems those things can cross it once it’s marked.” I told them. 

“Yes, I have the weapons, and you guys can help me by destroying those things.” Chris told Derek and the pack. 

“Well, let’s get this started.” Boyd said anxiously. 

“We’ll have to do it in the morning. It’s when they’re less powerful.” Chris told him. 

“In the meantime, let me put some symbols around your house, just to be safe.” I told him and he nodded. 

Derek followed me outside. 

“We’ll be okay.” I assured him and tightened his arm. 

“I know.” 

Derek POV: 

I watched as Stiles put the symbols around the Argent house. He then asked if we could stop by Scotts and his house. To which I agreed. 

The less people getting hurt or turned, the better. 

We went back home afterward, had our dinner and went to bed. 

I cuddled Andrew in the middle with us, something we hadn’t done in a while. 

“I promise, we will be okay.” Stiles told me again and kissed me before getting in the bed. 

The night seemed to pass slowly. I couldn’t sleep. I was worried that while we slept, something was going to get us. 

I was barely falling asleep when I heard Lydia scream. I got up and ran toward their room. 

“What happened?!” I asked concerned and the rest of the pack followed. 

She was in tears and sweating. 

“Danny. It’s Danny. That thing… it’s going to get Danny!” She rambled. 

“Shh. Shh. We’ll go right now.” He told Lydia. “ Call Chris. I think it’s time to kill that thing.” Peter told us. 

I nodded and the pack went to their rooms to get ready. 

“What happened?” Stiles asked with Andrew in his arms. 

“It’s time.” I told him and hugged him. “ I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He said and kissed me. 

“Daddy, what’s happening?” Andrew asked with his eyes glowing red. 

“Don’t worry baby. Everything will be fine. Allison is coming over and will watch over you and the girls.” I told him. 

He nodded and snuggled into Stiles arms. 

“I’ll take him.” Erica told us and he handed him to her. “Be careful.” 

We both nodded and went to change.

Allison came over shortly. 

“My dad is already at Danny’s. Seems that thing almost got them, but Ethan managed to stab it with a silver dagger and it ran away.” 

“Okay, off to the subway.” Peter said and we all took off. 

I was worried, I was afraid for all of us. This thing could actually hurt us. We needed to be careful. Especially Stiles. 

We arrived at the abandoned subway station, where Chris was already there, with Deaton. 

“I’ve managed to seal off the exits.” Deaton told us, to which I was grateful. Now Stiles could wait for us here. I didn’t want him to be in any danger. 

“Oh, no. I know that look. If you think I’m going to stay out here, then you’re wrong. I’m not letting you go in there by yourself.” He told me. 

“Stiles.” 

“No. The pack stays together.” He said firmly. 

“We need to scout the inside, make sure they are all in there, before we attack.” Peter said. 

We slowly made our way inside. I kept Stiles close to me. 

We spotted them. It seemed they were getting ready to sleep. One of the creatures was perched on top of one of the old subway cars.

Chris motioned for us to spread around. It would be easier if had them surrounded. 

We were all equipted with silver daggers or guns filled with silver bullets. Chris had a bow with a silver tip and was aiming at the one perched on the subway car. 

“Remember, aim for the heart.” Deaton told us. 

We all nodded and made our way around. 

I checked the pack. Peter, Boyd, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden. They all seemed ready. 

I kept a close watch at Stiles. He was so serious and ready for the attack. 

Deaton motioned for us and Chris released the arrow. It went into the creatures chest and it made a terrible noise. 

The other wendigos started hissing and leapt at us. 

I managed to stab the creature before it clawed at me. Peter and the others fought the other creatures as well. 

I heard the gunshots and saw the arrows as they flew by. 

Stiles had already started a fire and was cutting them up. 

I was in complete awe. I had never seen Stiles so focused before. I was proud of him. My mate. 

“A little help here. Or are you just going to stand there looking all sexy.” He told me smiling. 

After we destroyed those creatures we went back home and found that Allison and Lydia had a battle too. 

“Guess there were six.” Allison said lighting the fire. 

“Are the girls alright? Andrew?” Stiles said running past them and into the house with Scott following him. 

“They’re fine.” Lydia said simply. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked her and placed a kiss on her head. 

“I think I might still be in shock. These things move fast and they’re hideous.” She told him, and he laughed. 

“I’m proud of you two. You defeated this things on your own.” I told them. 

They looked at me weird. 

“Thanks.” Allison finally answered.

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m tired. I think I’m not going to get up till noon.” Lydia said pulling Peter with her. 

We all went inside. 

Ethan, Danny, Aiden, and Allison, stayed with us that day. We all need to be together after that battle.


	10. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of this story. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. 
> 
> How many Kudos for Peter/Lydia??? :) 
> 
> Thanks to all my woderful readers. GoodNight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my shorest chapters it this story. 
> 
> But I truly hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Until Next time!

Lydia POV: 

A week had gone by since our encounter with the Wendigo’s. I was still feeling tired. 

I guess the fight had used up all my energy. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” Stiles asked me as he sat down next to me on the sofa. 

“I just feel tired.” 

“Baby.” Andrew cooed to my stomach. 

“What? No sweetie.” I told him. 

Stiles stared at me for a while. 

“Derek!” He yelled. 

“Stiles! What the hell!” I told him and got up. 

Derek and Peter came rushing into the living room. 

“What wrong?!” Derek said going to Stiles. 

“Tell them.” Stiles told me. 

“Tell them what? There’s nothing to tell.” 

“Baby.” Andrew said and came up to my belly and placed his little hand. His little eyes glowing bright red. 

Peter stared at me. Shifting from my belly to my eyes. 

“Lydia.” He said and came forward to embrace me in a tight hug. Then he kissed me. 

“There must be a mistake, right?” I said near tears.

“No. You’re pregnant. Maybe a few days. The heartbeat is still faint, but it’s there.” Derek told me. 

“We have to go to Deatons, just to make sure.” I told them, trying to contain my excitement. 

I would finally have a baby. I would finally give Peter a son, or maybe a daughter, human or wolf. It didn’t matter to me. 

Peter hugged me and kissed me more. 

“I think it’s time for you guys to go upstairs. there is a child present.” Stiles told us smiling. 

Derek laughed at his comment. 

But Peter seemed to want sometime alone with me.

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up.” I told him. 

“Lydia, we ARE having a baby. I can hear it. I have to focus on your womb, but it’s there.” He said and kissed my neck, causing me to moan. 

“It will be wonderful. We’ve waited so long for this.” I told him and returned my lips to his mouth.

“I love you so much.” He told me and practically ripped my clothes off. 

“I love you too.”   
\------  
Nine months later:   
Peter POV: 

“Come in.” I told the pack as they waited outside to hear news on Lydia. 

They all filed in. 

“Just be quiet. Lydia needs her rest.” Melissa instructed them. 

“Hey.” Lydia told them. 

“Oh, my.. Lydia.” Stiles told her and took our son from her. 

“Can I?” Derek told her and took our daughter. 

“Twins!” The pack was excited. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Erica asked. 

“We wanted it to be a surprise.” I told them kissing Lydia on her forehead. 

“This is such a blessing.” Danny said. 

“They’re so cute.” Isaac added. 

“What are their names?” Jackson said. 

“Well, our sons name will be like his dads, Peter Jr. and our daughters name is Laura.” Lydia told them. 

“Laura Hale.” Derek said. I could see his eyes tearing up. “Thank you.” 

“What better name is there than that.” I told him and smiled. 

Our family and pack was complete. I had my children, a wonderful gifted wife, and the pack. 

Together, nothing could ever break us. 

“I wonder if they got the wolf gene?” Allison asked. 

Just then both babies cried and their little eyes glowed a beautiful yellow. 

“I’ll say yes.” I told her. 

And they all laughed. 

Stiles POV: 

My dad had announced his engagement to Scotts mom, Melissa. 

“It was about time.” I told Scott. 

“I know, man. I thought they were just going to keep hiding their relationship.” 

“Hey, Stiles.” Isaac said coming into my room. 

“Isaac, are you okay?” Scott asked him. 

“Do you mind if I speak to Stiles?” 

Scott left the room and closed the door. 

“What’s up?” I asked him. 

“Well, Danny and me were talking. And you know, all of you have had children, but us.” 

“Oh.” 

“I was wondering..” 

“Yes. I’ll help you.” I said smiling. 

“Thank you.” He said and hugged me. “Jackson thought you might decline.” 

“Why would I? All I want is for my children to be happy.” I said and we laughed. “Okay, lets get this started. More Betas on the way.”


End file.
